


Romance is a Strange Concept

by TangoMcGrand (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TangoMcGrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light asks L if he's ever liked anyone romantically and now L won't let it go</p><p>It's set in the time frame after Light gave up possession of the Death Note, so L and Light are working together to find the new Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is a Strange Concept

The way Light was sitting was suspicious, Light was sure of it. He wasn't doing much, just picking at the seam in his pants and fidgeting every time he forgot to stop himself, which wasn't often really but it didn't take much for L to notice. If there was one thing that Light knew about L it was that he was damn perceptive. Light eyed L for a second looking for any sign that he was at all aware but evidently, L either didn't know, or didnt care.

 

Just when Light was about to excuse himself and go to the washroom to splash water in his face and maybe hit his head against a wall, L spoke up from beside him. "Light, Is there something you want to talk to me about, because if not, if you don’t mind, could you go somewhere you won't be so distracting"

 

Light cringed inwardly, "Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out."

 

"Something on your mind?”

 

“Nothing that should concern you.”

 

“Is that so?” L looked slightly skeptical, and slightly bored. “Well, if you do end up needing anything feel free to ask me, I’m not getting any work done anyway.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get the message.”

 

L turned back to his work and he same silence fell over them. Light started picking at the seam in his pants again, and L sighed. Without looking away from his screen he said “Not to be rude or anything, but you really are being quite distracting, it’s hard to concentrate on my work.”

 

Light breathed a laugh “No, yeah, sorry, I’ll go somewhere else” he cussed himself and L out in his head. He made a move to stand up, more theatrical than anything because he didn’t really intend to leave, seeing as he still hadn’t done the thing he intended to do. Light wasn’t really used to being in a situation that he didn’t have the first clue how to handle it that wasn’t cringingly awkward. Of course logically the situation wasn’t objectively awkward; it was him projecting his uneasiness onto the situation. He knew this and that if he wouldn’t let all of his unease, frustration, and confusion visibly affect him, this could easily go swiftly and unsuspiciously, as things normally did.

 

“I do have a question though” he said as smooth as peanut butter.

 

“I’m listening” replied L, still looking at the screen.

 

"Have you ever err...liked anyone" he said, not as smooth as peanut butter.

 

L peered at Light quizzically. "That’s an odd question to ask." he said

 

Light stared back, defaulting to making eye contact and deflecting accusations. “That’s an odd way to answer.”

 

"I'm going to be honest here, Light, I have no idea what you're getting at,” Light didn’t say anything. L inhaled deeply and turned more directly towards Light. "Alright, well, I like lots of people, if you're question was simply whether or not I had basic feelings of affection, I in fact do. Has this really been bothering you that much? Do you really think I’m incapable of basic human emotion? I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, I mean I suppose I tend-"

 

"That's not what I meant" snapped Light, annoyed.

 

"Then you've lost me."

 

"Like, have you ever I don't know like, liked someone"

 

"That's what you said"

 

"Like romantically?"

 

"Oh.” L paused and he raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. “Yes, I see. Well to be honest, Light, I couldn't really say for sure, but now I'm curious, why do you bring this up? Are you questioning my romantic orientation?"

 

"Wait a second, that's not even an answer! I won't answer any questions if you can't even answer mine."

 

L’s eyes lit up mischievously, Light narrowed his eyes as L slyly spoke. "Are you proposing an exchange then? Answers for answers?"

 

"What I never-"

 

“To be honest though Light, I can't really change my answer,” L interrupted him, ”I don't really spend much time doting on feelings in the first place, much less defining them especially considering the ambiguity of emotions and relationships in general. To be fair, I'm not sure feeling romantic attraction towards people is an objective thing anyway. Furthermore I’ve never really been in a position where romance would be a viable option. Does that answer your question?”

 

"…I guess."

 

"I’m afraid I can’t do much more for you. In exchange, tell me, why do you ask?"

 

Light sighed, "I guess I was just curious, I noticed that you’ve never shown interest in anyone, so I thought I might ask."

 

"This exchange isn’t going to work if you’re going to lie, Light. When you were sitting you didn't just look anxious, you were curled away from me; like you were defensive, or ashamed. Thereby by your body language, I can assume the reason for you bringing it up is personal to you."

 

Light leveled L with a stare that he intended to mean ‘you just try to go farther I dare you’, but probably translated better as ‘you’re close, keep going’

 

L stared back at Light, large eyes innocent and … calculating. “Are you having troubles feeling romantic attraction Light? Is that why you came to me? Because you thought I was the same way? I can’t imagine we’re much different in that respect then. I'm sorry I can't help you more than that but I can assure you it is quite normal to not experience romantic attraction."

 

Light tried to keep his glare from seeming too bloodthirsty, and keep it more of a friendly challenge glare, like ‘I’m not giving you anything bucko’.

 

L continued. “There are other options of course but I'm inclined to say that at least both you and I are involved in the matter, since you wouldn't be this worked up if you weren’t involved, and you weren’t this worked up around other members of our investigative team.”

 

L looked thoughtful for a moment, so Light took the opportunity to drawl. "Do you ever have mutual discussions or are you just overcompensating for your social ineptitude with this peacocking"

 

“That’s an interesting question that is wholly irrelevant right now. That said, my preliminary thoughts are that you and I must be involved in some romantic escapade. …Do you like me? Romantically that is”

 

“Jeez, no.”

 

“Ow?? Were you worried that I was interested in you?”

 

“I can’t imagine you wouldn’t be, seeing as you accuse me of being a serial killer on a daily basis, but no”

 

He put his finger on his chin and thought for a second, his eyes got wide and he grinned sheepishly “Does Misa like me?”

 

“What? That’s not even-”

 

He furrowed his brows, “Does Soichirou like me?”

 

“What the hell Ryuzaki, no!”

 

“Then I’m stumped”

 

“And I’m going to go.” Light got up from his chair with every intention to just walk home from here but L also got up and began following him.

 

“That’s not fair, you owe me an answer!” he pouted from behind him.

 

“I gave you one.”

 

“Lying is cheating, if you stick with that answer I get to take back mine.”

 

“It wasn't a lie and that doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Yes, of course, and I have a giant crush on Misa Misa”

 

“What are you even trying to achieve here”

 

“Equality.” L paused for effect, “Justice”

 

“You’re obsessed”

 

“Said Kira”

 

“Oh are we back to that.” They were out of the building now, stopped outside the doors, as Light patiently waited for L to give up and go inside. He didn’t. He stood there, just outside the doorway, looking around, shuffling his feet, and instantly moving forward if ever Light made any move to continue on home.

 

Light groaned, “Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“I in fact do, and so do you, which is why I’m surprised you left so quickly; this secret must be very close to you, and while we’re on the subject I would actually appreciate it if you would hurry this along”

 

“Screw you.” Light began to walk away and was surprised that L didn’t follow him.

 

“See you here tomorrow~!” he heard L call from behind him.

 

“Damn you L”

 

                                                                               

 

~ “I heard that”

 

 

 .................................................

 

 

 

Light didn't bother going back to task force headquarters the next day. Or the next.

 

Or the next.

 

When Light went the following day, the only one instance where he saw L at all was when L just poked his head up from behind Lights shoulder and asked him some sort of irrelevant question about whatever it had been that Light had been working on, and Light had answered noncomittedly. L just disappeared after that, but Light thinks he heard him mumble “I’ll get you yet, Yagami” or something to that effect as he left.

 

The third and forth days went a lot like the first, and on the sixth Light was pretty confident that L had given up. Of course, this was ignoring the fact that L probably had never given up on anything in his life.

 

And nothing happened really, until the next day. Little less than a week after the incident, Light was about to leave with his father after what had been a relatively event-less day when L's voice drifted after him.

 

"Say, Light, I could use a fresh pair of eyes, would you come look at this"

 

Light glanced behind him at the hunched over figure in the hall quizzically, "Yeah, I mean I guess?" Why bring this up now?

 

He looks back over to his father who has stopped in his tracks, "I know what he's talking about Light, and this could take a while, I'll meet you at home okay? Don't be late for dinner!"He looks over to L, "I'm sure he'll pick it up quickly he's a smart kid."

 

"Yes, I'm aware, goodbye Yagami"

 

"See you then Ryuzaki" and with that he was off, leaving L and Light alone.

 

"Come then, it's on the computer," L then too, trudged off in the direction of the lab.

 

Boring stuff omitted, L and Light spent the better part of an hour going over an algorithm, and spitballing ideas back and forth. It was one of the most challenging and stimulating things Light's done in a while and he remembers why he wanted to be a detective. He was not aware that this made him a giant fucking nerd.

 

When Light looked at his watch he was surprised by all the time that had gone by.

 

"Is it late?" L said distracted, "it always gets late so early."

 

Light chuckled "I definitely know what you mean there."

 

"I guess you should probably get going." L drawled, uninterestedly looking at the computer screen.

 

"Suppose I'd better, yeah" Light gives a brief smile in L's direction, "We can work on this again tomorrow if you'd like" Light had decided to ignore all the weird signs L was giving him right at the time.

 

"Yes, of course" L looked a bit distracted but eyed Light quizzically "I'll get you a car"

 

"I can just walk"

 

L squinted at him a moment "Oh yes of course, but first I have this matter to attend to" he unfolded his knees from his chest and rolled his chair closer to Light. L was making Light feel very weird and uncomfortable.

 

"I'm not exactly sure how to do this" L put his hand on Light's shoulder and awkwardly fumbled it around till it landed securely on his collar. Light’s skin prickled where L’s hand laid and Light felt his heart pulse exactly where L's hand was. Gross. L leaned forward stiffly, and Light froze in place, wondering if he were reading the situation wrong, was there another way to read it? What exactly was L trying to achieve here? Light went cross-eyed as L's face got blurry as he got too close to focus on, and felt his nose brush up against his cheek, and Light was sure that L was going to kiss him… except he didn’t … L just stayed exactly in that position, for a really long time. Light didn’t know if he should say something or move away, but he felt any action might change L’s mind about doing… whatever he was doing … and Light would never understand why this happened in the first place. So Light patiently waited for L to explain himself, looking L directly in the eyes, like a challenge.

 

After too long, L stared mumbling to himself “Pupil dilation? ...  Skin perspiration? … Heart beat quickening? … Breathing rate?”

 

“What, are you kidding mmrgh” Light started to ask incredulously before L leaned the rest of the way and kissed him.

 

Light pulled away irritated. “You’re ridiculous Ryuzaki!”

 

“I wouldn’t have to go to these extreme measures if you’d just tell me why you asked.” L said carefully looking at Light like he’s on the case right now, looking for clues.

 

Light sighed heavily. “Look, if I say you actually did guess it on the day I first asked you, would finally be satisfied and leave me alone?”

 

A slow smile spread on L’s face, “Why did I guess it?”

 

“Ugh.” Light gets up annoyed, determined to walk home if L’s going to be such a bother, he hears L’s quiet contemplative voice behind him.

 

“But what did I say?”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I have no idea why Light asked L that... it seems kinda ooc... but if he hadn't there would be no plot so??? U decide why he did.
> 
> I legitimately wrote this fic years ago, and at that time it had a really corny and ooc ending so one day (also years ago)i looked over it and i was like "...this will just not do."


End file.
